Kingdom Hearts: The Sleeping Darkness
''Note: This article is still under development. Also, please do not edit this page at all! '' Kingdom Hearts: The Sleeping Darkness is a fanmade addition to the Kingdom Hearts series that circles around a Keyblade master named Xounar, and a supposed myth called "The Sleeping Darkness". The story is set in Castle Oblivion more than 50 years after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. The game was made for the Sony Playstation 2 (PS2) and the Sony Playstation Portable (PSP). Plot Summary Beginning More than 50 years after Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy saved the Realm of Light from danger, the heroes that fought so hard to save the Realm of Light are considered nothing more than legends. Not much has changed since then, either. In the world Radiant Garden, a Keyblade master named Xounar lives a life of fighting Heartless and the occasional Nobody. Many people in the Radiant Garden consider it normal to have him and his Keyblade (called Demon's Art) around. Despite being a Keyblade master, Xounar is not a very nice person, and battles Heartless just for the fun of it. His Keychain is from the Realm of Darkness, and that makes him worse than what he is to begin with. After years of what Xounar considers to be a boring life, a man shows up in a Gummi Ship from an unknown world. Instead of wielding the Keyblade, the man that visits is full of stories about his adventures to and from other worlds. Towards the end of his storytelling time, he tells a story about a power so vast that it was locked away in a place where nobody could find it. He called the mysterious power "The Sleeping Darkness". Xounar becomes interested and asks where the power might be, and what he could do with it. The man laughs and says that the power is in a place of "departure", and that it's nothing more than a made-up myth to joke about. Xounar becomes even more sure that it actually exists, and when the man decides to leave the Radiant Garden, Xounar wishes to go with him. The man agrees and drops off Xounar in a seemingly desserted place full of hills and meadows. Xounar immediately starts exploring, and after a few hours, he finds a large castle. He gets the feeling that this is what the place of "departure" is. Arrival at Castle Oblivion Xounar enters the castle, and immediately a figure in a cloak appears through a Corridor of Darkness. Xounar asks who the figure is, and the figure replies that his name is Ezonar, and that Xounar needs to leave. The Keyblade master says that he is not leaving and that he wants to look around for "The Sleeping Darkness". The figure who addressed himself as Ezonar says that will not happen, and he engages in a fight with Xounar. Ezonar uses highly advanced telekenitic abilities during the battle, but Xounar still defeats him easily. Ezonar says that if Xounar continues, there will be too many consequences, and that all of the worlds will suffer. Xounar doesn't care and raises his weapon to finish Ezonar off, but Ezonar walks through a Corridor of Darkness in less than a second. Xounar is surprised, but he decides that finding "The Sleeping Darkness" is more important than finishing off the entity known as Ezonar. Xounar finds a world card lying on the floor, and begins his quest through Castle Oblivion. Floors 1-6 Xounar's first world card brings him to his home: the Radiant Garden. He encounters a strange being, one that appears to be a Heartless, but looks like a Nobody at the same time. It comences to attack him, and he discovers it is much harder to battle than a Nobody or a Heartless. After he finally defeats it, he travels to the Bailey, where a figure shows up in a black cloak, and the figure reveals itself to be Ezonar. Xounar asks what the purpose of the Castle (Oblivion) is. Ezonar explains that the Castle is called Castle Oblivion, and at one point, it was used for strange mind games. Ezonar then goes on to say that each floor of the Castle is merely a projection of the real world it represents, and whatever occurs there will not have any purpose. Xounar then asks about The Sleeping Darkness and what it has to do with Castle Oblivion. Ezonar says that The Sleeping Darkness was locked away in the Castle, because it was believed that nobody would ever see value in living in a place like Castle Oblivion. Ezonar says that none of it should matter to Xounar, and he leaves Xounar through a Corridor. Xounar is then surrounded by the Heartless-Nobody things, and he barely manages to finish them off. As he tries to find a way out of the fake Radiant Garden, he meets Ezonar again. He is wrong; the figure says he is not Ezonar, and that his name is actually Hilntev. Xounar inquires about the Heartless-Nobody things. The Heartless-Nobody things are fusions of Heartless and Nobodies, that at will, a Heartless and a Nobody can fuse together. It creates a complete being, but the downside is that most of the hearts of the Heartless do not match up with their corresponding body and soul that was lost, making a False Hybrid. The False Hybrids are stronger, because they are complete, and are more intelligent than regular Nobodies. After Hilntev is finished talking, Xounar bids him farewell and is able to leave the fake Radiant Garden. On the second floor is the projection of Lost Forest, a world dense with trees and flowers. After Xounar battles a few False Hybrids, a cloaked figure shows up. He assumes it is Hilntev, which it turns out to be. Xounar is glad to see him, then asks Hilntev if he knows Ezonar, hoping that Hilntev will help him find and defeat Ezonar. Hilntev says that he knows who he is, and then reveals that he, like Ezonar, protects the Sleeping Darkness. Xounar is very surprised, and asks Hilntev if he will take Xounar to the Sleeping Darkness. Hilntev declares that Xounar is an "invader", and that he is not even close to being worthy of possessing the Darkness. A battle between the two begins, and Hilntev fights with a giant lance, and summons False Hybrids throughout the fight. Xounar is defeated, and Hilntev is about to kill him when yet another cloaked figure shows up behind Hilntev, telling him to stop. The mysterious figure in the cloak says that they may need Xounar in their cause. Hilntev, apparently frustrated, leaves through a Corridor. On floors 3-5, Xounar visits Traverse Town, The Empire of Persia, and Agrabah. He finds Heartless here, but not any Nobodies or False Hybrids. Soon, he arrives at floor 6. The world card provided is called Curflet. Curflet is a world that is similar to medieval Japan and The World That Never Was combined. He arrives in the middle of a war between magic-wielding samurai and an army of False Hybrids. Gameplay Elements Health Gauge Xounar usually has very large amounts of HP, becuase he has fought so much over the years. His health gauge looks like a health gauge that belongs to a boss. Because he has large amounts of HP, his defense is quite a bit lower than most of his enemies', and his attack is slightly lower than the standard per level. This leads him to lose HP much faster than most playable characters in other Kingdom Hearts games, and makes his battles with enemies last slightly longer. Darkness Gauge The game introduces what is called the Darkness Gauge. It allows Xounar (the player) to use more powerful attacks and abilities. Certain abilities take up certain amounts of the Darkness Gauge. For example, the ability Inflict deals Dark damage and Physical damage, at the cost of 3 Dark Points for each time it is used. Below is a list of all abilities that utilize the Darkness Gauge. *Inflict: Swing your Keyblade at the opponent, dealing Dark Damage and Physical Damage. The most basic of all Dark Abilities. Costs 3 Dark Points per use. *Dark Raid: Throw your Keyblade at the opponent, dealing lots of Dark Damage. Costs 10 DP per use. *Dark Blizzaga: Sprays ice all over the enemy, dealing a lot of Ice Damage and a bit of Dark Damage. Costs 25 DP per use. *Maelstrom: Spin through the air while holding the Keyblade, dealing extensive amounts of Dark Damage to all enemies within a close proximity. Costs 50 DP per use. *Demon's Rage: Rapidly attack the enemy, inflicting very large amounts of Dark Damage. Takes effect for only 5 seconds. The most powerful of all Dark Abilities. Costs 100 DP. To gain Dark Points (DP), one of two things has to occur. One, you must recieve damage. Whenever you take damage, regardless of the amount, you gain one DP. Two, whenever you deal only Physical Damage, such as a regular attack (while pressing X), you will gain one DP. (For example, dealing 3 hits of Physical Damage to an enemy will result in gaining 3 DP.) Category:Stories